baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Zombie
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Underwater City (AR2300) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 40 |xp_value = 420 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 63 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |racial_enemy = |morale = 20 |breaking_point =  0' '1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 7 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = 50 |cold = -100 |electricity = -100 |acid = |magic = 50 |magical_fire = 50 |magical_cold = -100 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *100% poison resistance *Protected from Nature's Beauty *Immune to **Berserk **Confusion **Fatigue ** Held **Level drain **Panic **Paralysis **Petrification **Poison ** Rigid Thinking **Slay **Sleep |script_name = None |override_script = *None *SAHAMB01 (summonings) |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = *WTASIGHT *WDASIGHT (summonings) |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = ZOMBSE01 SAHZOMB (summonings) |store_code = }} Sea Zombies are a variant of zombies created by animating either the corpse of somebody who died by drowning or a corpse that has spent a prolonged period of time in water. Their primary difference from normal zombies is their ability to swim extremely well in water. They are most likely to be created by necromancers of the aquatic races, such as sahuagin. Locations *Two are encountered in the charnel pit of the Underwater City, together with lacedons and a sea zombie lord *Further ones may be summoned by Sahuagin rebels Gameplay *A sea zombie's attack counts as made with a magical weapon, though without an enchantment. With a by 1 improved attack roll, at a range of 1 ft. and with a speed of 3, it deals 1d10+2 piercing damage (incl. strength bonus) while having a 10%-chance of inflicting a disease that furthermore will reduce the target's health by 1 point per second for a duration of 10 rounds (up to 60, unless cured); this disease cannot be dispelled, will go through magic resistance, and no saving throw is allowed. * The Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition very slightly increases the chance from 0 to 1 that a sea zombie's morale will break. Bugs * Although "zombie" is a valid creature race and class in the original Shadows of Amn, and even newly added to the list, the sea zombie is of no race and no class in that game, with the exception of the summoned variant being a mage. This is not entirely fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition: though the race and the mage class are changed to "zombie", the non-summoned creature still has no class assigned. Background *Sea zombies originate from the Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting Greyhawk. Sea zombies (also known as drowned ones) are the animated corpses of humans who died at sea. Although similar to landdwelling zombies, they are free-willed … The appearance of drowned ones matches their name: They look like human corpses that have been underwater for some time—bloated and discolored flesh dripping with foul water, empty eye-sockets, tongue frequently protruding from between blackened lips. … On land, drowned ones move slowly, with a clumsy shambling gait. In water, however, they can swim with frightening speed. … The water-logged condition of the creature's flesh means that fire and fire-based magic cause only half damage. Lightning, electrical, and coldbased attacks inflict double damage. Drowned ones are immune to sleep, charm, illusion, and other mind-altering spells. … Category:Creatures of neither sex Category:Summonings (gender) Category:Zombies (race) Category:Zombies (class) Category:Immune to poison Category:Bugs